Forever More
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: Serana and Alrek are together at last, but a new threat arises that will test the bonds they hold dear. With Serana being troubled about something personal, and a being that seeks to destroy all of Skyrim. Alrek will have quite his hands full. Sequel to Red sword & Golden eyes
1. New beginnings

**What is up guys, here with the sequel to Red swords and Golden eyes, one of my better works when it comes to writing stories for fanfics. This was helped by the one and only Wingcommander Whitewolf.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Falkreath was such a peaceful little town, although the Jarl was rather...Selfish and seemed rather young.

She was in the market buying some food and fire wood, winter was coming and she wanted them to stay warm.

"Ah Serana! Here to pick up some more salmon for the man?" The shopkeeper said, Serana smiled and nodded. "You know how he is, always loves meat." She said, taking the salmon from the shopkeeper, she gave him a small bag of gold, thanked him, then walked out. Pulling the hood over her head, the sun always bothered her.

As she walked out, a peculiar looking group of people dressed in sickly, dark green robes and wearing golden mask were walking around town, one approached her.

"You there! Do you know where the one they call "The Dragonborn" Resides?" He asked, Serana was taken aback a bit, this man seemed dangerous.

"Dragonborn? I wouldn't know anything about that" She said, She heard him scoff underneath his mask.

"Very well" He said, walking away and back to his group, she raised her eyebrow. This was concerning. She decided to ignore it for now.

As she was walking back towards the exit of the village, back towards Lakeview manor, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah forgive me, I wasn't looking." She said. She looked towards the person she ran into, it was a female argonian with dark green scales.

"Ah its quite alright." She said, Serana nodded and smiled then went on her way.

* * *

"Allreeek I'm home!" She said, knocking on the door frame past the entrance hall.

Alrek, the man she was destined to be with, walked out of his armory, shirtless. He often did such a thing to tease her, he knew she loved his muscles and collection of scars.

Alrek was the man that saved her from her father, along with saving Skyrim from eternal darkness.

It didn't take long for them to develop feelings for each other, and through many hardships and sorting feelings they finally ended up together.

"Back from shopping?" He said, Serana nodded and set down the baskets with food and logs.

"Yep, hey close your eyes." She said smiling, Alrek raised his eye brow yet did as she asked. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Alrek returned it after recovering from the slight surprise.

"I never grow tired of your lips." She snuggled her head into his bare chest. Alrek smiled and stroked her hair.

"Ah, that reminds me. There were some odd looking people in town today, dark green robes, golden mask. They were asking about you, well not your name but rather what you are...Dragonborn..."

Alrek widened his eyes and grew pale and his blood ran cold. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her off and looked at her.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" He asked, this surprised Serana.

"Yes I'm fine...why? Do you know them?" She asked. Alrek sighed and sat down at the table.

"I had a dream one night, about a year ago during the whole busniess with your dad...A strange man appeared before me, dark green robe, golden mask. He looked at me and said I was a false" He explained, Serana smiled and put both of her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sure its nothing, probably just some more of your fans." She said, Alrek smiled slightly and put his hand over hers.

"Thanks" He said, he nodded towards the basket.

"How about cooking me up some of your famous salmon steak." He said, Serana smiled.

"Sure thing big guy" She said, getting up and grabbing the salmon and walking over to the fire to start cooking.

* * *

"This is a big house, just for us?" Serana said, digging into the salmon steak. She had a cup of blood near her and a cup of mead, which she had grown to slowly love the taste of.

Alrek nodded, devouring the steak. "Yeah, I probably should've just made it small...But I had money and materials to waste so why not." He took a drink of his mead. "Is the blood to your liking?" He asked. Serana nodded and smiled.

"Yes, thank you for going to such troubles." She said, Alrek nodded and kept eating.

After dinner they changed into some more comfortable clothes and got in bed, Serana listening to the stories of Alreks many adventures. This man was her soul mate, and she loved it.

Yet...A thought was nagging her recently, something she couldn't get out of her mind. Should she talk to Alrek about it? Should she keep it to herself?

"You look like somethings troubling you...Are you okay?" Alrek asked, Serana snapped out of her thoughts, it was probably better to talk to him about it.

"You...Know about vampires...Right?" She asked, Alrek nodded.

"Of course, I'm in love with one." He said, Serana smiled but that smiled quickly turned to a frown again.

"We...Live a long time...Which means...That I'm going to outlive you..." She said. Alrek looked at the ground.

"What should we do?" He asked. "What do you want to do?"

She didn't want to love her powers, they saved Alrek to many times, She wouldn't be much help to him in fights. And she didn't want to lose something she went through so much to get...Yet she loved Alrek, and she wanted nothing more then to stay with him forever...Maybe she could...Kill herself when Alreks time came? No, she was better then that.

They were interrupted by a knock on their front door. They both turn to each other, Alrek grabbed his iron dagger near on his night stand and went to the front door. Serana waited in the bed, thinking of what do about her situation. Alrek came back soon.

"Who was it?" She asked solemnly.

"One of the guards asking if we saw anything suspicous. I told them no and they went on their way...Lets get some sleep...Unless you wanna keep talking about..." He trailed off at that last part, being considerate. Serana smiled and opened her arms, waiting for his embrace.

Alrek smiled and entered her embrace, together they fell asleep in each others arms.

Unaware of the trials to come.

* * *

 **Kind of a short chapter, I know. But hey, what are ya gonna do I got anime to watch dude. Soooo See ya until the next chapter!**


	2. Home Invasion

**Sorry for the late upload, my depression got a bit worse recently so I lacked the motivation to do anything. I'll try and get back on another uploading schedule!**

* * *

 _"Alrek! I'm back from shopping!" She said, no one answered back but her own echo. She walked towards their bedroom._

 _"Alrek?" She called out as she made her way to their bedroom. She opened the door and saw a lump in the bed, she smiled._

 _"Sleeping in? Some Dragonborn you are." She said as she pulled the covers off of them._

 _She jumped back with a shriek, it was Alrek, but...Rotted...There was no sign of any of his muscles, they were gone._

 _He was dead..._

 _Serana backed away and bumped against the wall, the wall collapsed and she fell backwards into the dining room. She looked around the house, spider webs littered the house, old rotted wood now replaced the house Alrek worked so hard on, she was scared._

 _The corpse got up and limped towards her, its skin falling off it grabbed both her shoulders and shook her._

 _"SERANA, SERANA, SERANA"_

 _Why was she such a fool, she could never love anyone, it was a waste of her unlimited life._

 _But she loved him._

* * *

"Serana! Wake up"

She opened her eyes breathing heavily and in a cold sweat, she looked over to her left and saw Alrek with both of his hands on her shoulder.

"Its okay...Whatever it was is not real..." He said, Serana's eyes teared up and she leaned her head against his bare chest and sobbed slightly.

After a while of taking advantage of his sweet embrace she decided to talk to him about it.

"I had a nightmare...You were dead...Have been dead for years...I outlived you...Just as I feared..." She said. Alrek sighed and stroked her hair gently.

"I'd do anything to be with you...But I just don't know If I'm ready to cure myself...I won't be as much help to you and I sacirficed so much for this gift..." She said. Alrek went to go say something but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

Alrek growled, he always hated being interrupted during their moments together. He walked towards the door as Serana sat on the bed with her knees to her chest.

A loud explosion was heard and Serana ran out to the dining room to see Alrek get thrown by the explosion and rammed into the table breaking it, several of the men Serana ran into the other day walked into the house.

Serana shot several ice spears at the men, impaling two in the head. They turned towards her and shot fireballs at her and some charged her with bound swords, she dodged the fireballs and attacks, one of them faked an attack with his sword then followed up with a punch to her face she was knocked down and one of them raised his sword above his head.

The last thing Serana heard was...

"TIID KLO UL!"

In her eyes, a figure seemed to move fast, slashing down all the men that attacked her and Alrek, they all fell down with blood spluttering from their wounds. She looked at the figure, it was Alrek, holding a steel sword. He stood up and offered her his hand.

She accepted it and he helped her up.

"What was that?" She asked, Alrek looked at the bodies.

"Slow time shout. It slows time for me, but for everyone else I just move faster." He said.

Serana nodded.

"Sorry I wasn't able to save you..." She said, Alrek smiled and patted head

"Its alright, they were pretty strong..." He said, he walked over their bodies looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"A reason why they came here, and how they knew I was the dragonborn..." He said, he trailed off as he bent down to pick up a note.

He read it for a bit before turning to Serana.

"Do you know of a place called solesthiem?" He asked.

Serana nodded. "its a place quite close to Red Mountain, covered in ash, why?"

Alrek looked backed at the note then to walked to the armory, gathering his weapons and armor.

"What...Are you doing?" Serana asked, coming from behind him and looking at the table that he set his armor on.

"I'm going to solesthiem, I don't know when I'll be back."

Serana grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her.

"I'm going with you" She said, Alrek shook his head.

"Its to dangerous, if this is indeed another Dragonborn there's no telling what he'll do if he gets his hands on you, I don't want to put your life in danger." He said, Serana shook her head.

"Honestly that protective trait of yours gets so annoying sometimes...I am coming with you, and that's final." She exclaimed, she turned around and walked towards their room, she pulled out an old black outfit, she stripped out of her tunic and put on the familiar light armor she always wore, by the time she was finished Alrek had gotten finished putting on his armor leggings.

She had a quick flashback of when she first met him, the armor he wore was the same he was putting on now.

"You still sure you wanna come?" He asked, Serana furrowed her brows. "You're asking that question again?"

She approached him and rested her head against his cold chest piece, she whimpered at the lack warmth.

"We do everything together...You made me that promise" She said, she could hear Alrek sigh and his breath tickled her black hair.

"I did didn't I...Alright fine..." He said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off him slightly so he could look at her face.

"But promise me...Please...that you'll be safe..." He said softly, Serana smiled and stole a quick kiss from him.

"Of course..." She said, Alrek smiled and kissed her, they remained in each others embrace until Serana pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a split second.

"Before we leave...How about we clean up these bodys?" She said, Alrek looked behind her and nodded.

"Yeah...Thats a good idea..."


	3. Reminiscing Oceans

The note mentioned a ship in Winterhold, Alrek never liked the cold, which was strange because he was a Nord. Him and Serana walked up to the docks and look around, most of the boats were fishing boats but one boat seemed to stick out to him, he approached the crew and talked to who he assumed was man in charge.

"Excuse me, are you the captain of this ship?" He asked, the man looked at him and nodded

"Yeah I am, what of it?" He said, Serana was hugging Alrek's arm, she was always weak to the cold.

"I was seeking voyage to Solstheim, I'd be willing to pay" He said, The captain shook his head.

"No can do, I told myself I would never go back there, place is cursed I tell you" He said. Alrek sighed, he pulled out 5 bags of gold out of his knapsack and showed the captain.

"I'll offer you 5000 Septims if you bring me and my wife there" Alrek said, Serana blushed when he called her his wife, she was still getting used to that.

"Thats a good deal, but sorry. I won't do it, now can you please leave?" The captain said, Alrek clenched his teeth but Serana stepped in before he could do anything.

"Please, We'll do anything. We need to get there." She pleaded, hoping her charms would assist them.

They did, but not in the way she had hoped.

"Anything you say?" The captain said, with a lustful look in his eye. Serana cringed and backed away towards Alrek, grabbing his arm again.

"No...Not anything..." She said, Alrek sighed and approached the Captain aggressively.

"Listen you give us a ride to Solesthiem and I won't bloody your nose" Alrek said growling, The Captain backed up and sighed.

"Alright fine, but your giving me those Septims either way." He said, Alrek nodded and pushed the bag of gold against the Captain's chest, who backed away and ordered his men to prepare to set sail.

* * *

They were out on the ocean, Red mountain was large that they could see it across the Ocean.

Serana was cuddled up next to Alrek out on the deck, sitting on a crate.

Serana scooted closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth more. Alrek wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Alrek, what did you do before you joined the companions?" She asked, Alrek thought.

"Not sure, I spent most of my live in the companions..." He thought for a bit longer.

"Well...Believe it or not I was a bandit in my younger days..." He said, Serana wasn't as surprised as he thought she would be.

"That explains your thuggish attitude when I first met you" She said, smirking. Alrek shurgged.

"Old habits die hard I guess..." He said.

"Do you have any stories from your time as a bandit?" She asked, Alrek nodded.

"Not a lot, but I have some that are quite interesting."

* * *

"I was taken into a bandit group a couple years after my parents killed, they first used me for petty theving, no one would expect a child. But as I got older they started using me as a common bandit..."

* * *

 _"Hey!"_

 _He woke up from a kick to the stomach, he coughed and sat up._

 _"What?" He stretched and stood up and stared at Vargo. The man who kicked him awake._

 _"The boss want's to talk to you, and don't say anything stupid like last time, or this time he'll really cut off your tounge" He said, walking away. Alrek growled, standing up and grabbing his iron sword, putting the sheath on his back._

 _He walked out of the cave, the sunlight blinding him for a second as he squinted his eyes, someone bumped into him as he was adjusting the the sunlight._

 _"Watch where your going, rookie" The man who bumped into him said, Alrek muttered an apology then walked towards the Boss's hut._

 _This bandit group took him in when he attempted to steal food from them, he was only 9 and now here is 7 years later, being trained to kill and loot._

 _"On your way to the boss, Rookie?" A voice called, he turned towards who spoke. It was one of his few "friends" Lera._

 _"Yeah..." He responded, not sure what else to say.  
_

 _Lera was one of the commanders, people respected her, which was strange. Respect wasn't a thing found in most bandit groups._

 _She was also the only person that seemed to care for him. She was older than him. Much older. She often teased him and it was quite often that she would molest him. Everyone seemed to treat him like an object, punching bag. Sex toy. The list went on. But he was fed, and there were moments where Lera would protect him from others._

 _He walked into the hut._

 _"You wanted to see me?" He asked. Suddenly, he was bashed on the head but a blunt object he fell to the ground and a big burly man stepped in front of him._

 _"I know you've been taking gold from the chest. Did you not think we wouldn't notice?" He had his men stand Alrek up._

 _"Because Lera cares so much for you we won't kick you out. But don't think we're not gonna teach you your place."_

 _The following hours were full of nothing but beatings._

 _They threw him into the mud outside of the fort, where he would spend the night. He did not cry. He did not know how to. Lera came to visit him, but they barely talked before she forced herself on him again. Once she was done she left him in the mud._

 _The following morning they came and dragged him back in, where he would be forced to work in the mines. Never resting._

 _They continued to treat him like shit for the next 2 years._

* * *

"That doesn't sound fun at all...You poor thing..." Serana said, pulling his hood down and kissing his cheek. "Doesn't this story have a happy ending?"

"It does, Would you like to hear it?" He asked, Serana nodded eagerly.

"Then get comfortable..."


	4. Ash Stone

"Being bandits, we didn't have a moral code. Anything went, we killed anyone and anything, took anyone and anything. I was the only one that seemed humane at the time."

* * *

 _Another day of looting hopeless citizens, today's catch was a couple on their wagon, they had a lot of good stuff. He was in charge of keeping an eye out for guards or anything that could prove dangerous._

 _As he was keeping an eye out he heard a whimper from underneath the wagon, he looked around among his comrades to see if they heard it, no one seemed to have so he inspected it. He crouched down and looked underneath the wagon, he saw a little boy cowering in fear. His eyes widened. He knew that if his comrades found it they would kill or take him in._

 _It reminded him of when he was younger._

 _He looked around and made sure his fellow bandit's weren't looking. He gestured for the boy to come out._

 _"Its okay...I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered, the boy stared at him. Alrek looked up, the bandits were still looking away from him._

 _"Come on, theres no time..." The boy finally approached him, Alrek nodded._

 _"Thats it, here grab my hand." He said, reaching his hand out, as the boy was about to grab his hand a pair of hands grabbed the boys legs and pulled him out from the other side of the wagon._

 _"Now what do we have here?" A bandit said, holding the boy up by his leg._

 _"Let him go, we don't need to kill him" Alrek said, the other bandits came over._

 _"And why not? Don't tell me you're goin soft now?" The bandit said, one of the others spoke up._

 _"He's always been soft"_

 _"Lets just kill the boy and be on our way" Another one piped in._

 _The bandit holding the boy pulled out dagger and held it to his throat._

 _"No!" Alrek cried out, one of the bandits came and held a dagger to his own throat._

 _"Shut up! In this business you ain't got no time to be soft." He whispered into his ear._

 _Alrek growled, he elbowed the man holding the knife to his throat in the stomach, grabbing the dagger and sticking it in his chest._

 _He took it out and threw it at the man holding the boy, impaling the bandit in the head. He pulled out his own iron sword and slashed down a bandit that charged him. The last one came up behind him but was fell down when the boy kicked him in the back of the knee. Alrek brought the sword, sticking it in his head._

 _Alrek yanked the sword out of the bandits head and turned to the boy._

 _"Thanks kid...I'm...Sorry about your parents..." He tossed a bag of gold to the boy and turned to walk away. He didn't want to be here any longer, he can just tell everyone the bandits died by a bear._

 _"Thank you...Sir..." He heard the boy say, he didn't look back._

* * *

"Wow, so you always were a hero." Serana said, Alrek nodded. "It wasn't one of my proudest moments..." He said.

Gray particles began to rain down on the him and the boat.

"Is this...Ash?" He said, the captain nodded.

"Yep...Red Mountain's been erupting for divines know how long. everything surrounding the mountain is now covered in ash." He said.

Alrek was surprised. "How do they survive like that?" He asked, The Captain shurgged.

"I'm not sure, and I don't care enough to find out." He said. "We're getting close, its getting warmer."

Alrek looked over the railing and sure enough he could see the shore of a large island. Ashes floated on the water and it ashes continued to rain down, replacing the ones that disintegrated in the water.

As they approached the dock Serana saw a glowing stone.

"What is that?" She asked, the Captain shrugged.

"Not sure, but I can tell you those archways around it weren't always there...I often times trade here..."

Once they reached the dock and the ship was tied off Serana and Alrek stepped off, they were approached by a Dunmer, or a Dark Elf as they were usually called in Skyrim.

"Greetings, you two don't look to be from around here. I will assume you two are outsiders, if that is the case know that you will abide my our laws." The Dunmer said.

Alrek nodded. "I actually have a question for you"

The Dunmer nodded "As the second counciler I will be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Do you know of anyone named Miraak?" Alrek asked, the Dunmer grew uneasy and he shifted from foot to foot.

"I...I think so...I want to say I do but...I have no idea...I suggest you go talk to that Neloth fellow, he's over there at the Earth Stone." He said, pointing to the glowing stone surrounded by archways they saw on their way in. Alrek felt uneasy about this whole situation, he still thinks Serana should have stayed behind, but he knew there was no arguing with her.

"Thank you" Alrek said before walking through the town towards the stone.

This place was vastly different from that of Skyrim. He wasn't used to this much ash. He noticed there quite a few nords, but not enough to match the amount of Dunmer there were.

"Alrek...You seem nervous" Serana said, holding his arm. Alrek gave her a reassuring smile, though even he wasn't sure if he convinced himself.

"I'm fine. But this whole thing is strange, everything here feels uneasy." He said. Serana held his arm closer.

"No matter what we will protect each other, Nothing will get in our way." She said smiling that sweet smile of hers Alrek nodded.

They approached the stone where people seemed to be building more archways. A Dunmer in interesting robes approached them.

"Hello there, You aren't like the people here...Do you know whats happening here?" He said, Serana wandered off to stare more at the stone and archways.

"No I don't I was hoping you knew..." Alrek asked. The man in the robes sighed. "Ah well...My name is Neloth by the way. And you?"

Alrek told him his name and introduced Serana, who waved.

"I was looking for you, I was wondering if you knew of Miraak." Alrek asked, once again Neloth grew uneasy like the previous Dunmer.

"I'm afraid I don't...There is a temple devoted to Miraak towards the center of the island maybe that has answers for you?" Alrek nodded

"Thank you..." He sighed, this was getting strange.

"This stone is...Awfully pretty...So bright." Serana reached out her to touch the stone, Neloth widened his eyes.

"Wait don't!"

But it was to late, Serana touched it, and as she did she slumped forward then stood straight up. Her eyes completely black. She walked over and picked up a pick axe and began to mine around the altar.

Alrek approached her. "Serana? Are you okay what happened?" He rested his hand on her shoulder but she didn't acknowledge his existence. He pulled her shoulder and turned her to face him, as he did she swung her pick axe at him, Alrek barely dodged it.

"Serana! Its me!" He said, but Serana didn't respond, instead she went back to mining. Neloth came up behind Alrek.

"Its not use, she's like the others now. There's no way to fix this." He said, Alrek clenched his teeth.

"I won't accept that. There has to be a way to save her." He turned to Neloth "You said the temple was at the center of the island?" Alrek asked, Neloth nodded and Alrek turned to leave and make his way there. He stopped and turned towards Serana.

"I promise I'll free you"


End file.
